


It's Only Christmas

by Huntress79



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 9, White Collar Advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday season 2015 seems to have some surprises in store for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for H/C Advent 2015. Set after the finale. Title comes from a beautiful song by Ronan Keating. Poem quotes are from “Twas The Night Before Christmas/A Visit From St. Nicholas” by Clement Clarke Moore, written in 1822. Fills the “family” square on my H/C Bingo Card and the “Festivals of the Quarter” square on my new Gen Prompt Bingo Card. Unbetaed, so if you spot any mistakes, just let me know.
> 
> [Video link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R88rWGfhnWI) (just listen to it while reading)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_   
_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_   
_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care_   
_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Christmas Eve finally rolled around, the whole Burke household was thrumming with anticipation; even Satchmo could be seen waggling his tail more excited than on any other day. While Peter was putting some finishing touches to the colorful and various decorations in- and outside the house, Elizabeth busied herself in the kitchen, creating a delicious feast big enough to feed a little army. From the living room, the joyful laughter of their little son Neal could be heard, mingling with the sotto voce of Mozzie, who was telling him yet another story, and the Jazz Christmas CD playing in the background to the most wonderful soundtrack one could ask for.

Elizabeth had every right to be nervous this year. For the first time ever, almost all members of their whole family were coming to their house, intent on celebrating Christmas in the Big Apple. There were, of course, Alan and Tina, her parents; Judith, her younger sister, bringing her husband Andy and their two kids along; her parents-in-law, Michael and Cheryl Burke; and last but not least, Peter’s siblings Mark and Marian, both with their respective partners. Additional to them, Mozzie agreed to participate, if only for Little Neal’s sake. And on a whim, Peter issued an invitation to Sara Ellis, who had announced earlier that year that she was planning to spend the holidays in New York.

At first, Elizabeth contemplated to follow some trend she had witnessed in her line of work recently and just book a part of one of the smaller hotels in the suburbs, giving them all (her, Peter and Little Neal included) the chance to get really prepared for Christmas. But that thought went up the chimney the second she told her business partner Yvonne about it. The younger woman was, for the lack of a better word, shocked about the fact that Elizabeth was even thinking about something like that, pointing out that celebrating Christmas that way was by far the most impersonal way ever. And somehow, Elizabeth couldn’t help but agree her reasoning.

The two began to talk, and as it turned out, Yvonne had quite some experience with having the whole (extended) family from all over the country descending down on her. Not only her parents were both remarried, they had, on top of that, both a flock of children, resulting in Yvonne having nine brothers and sisters (she didn’t want to add the prefix ʻhalf-ʼ for some reason) in total.

Back at home, Peter only shook his head with a smile once El told him about her change of plans. The only part that remained of her initial idea was that all the family members were booked into a hotel nearby. As for the various meals, Elizabeth found herself with some (not so) surprising offers for help. Mozzie assured her that “The Greatest Cake” would gladly take over the baking department, delivering any kind of pastry she desired, in a quality that would render everyone speechless. And June, which was the real surprise, offered Elizabeth her whole kitchen staff for the holidays, since June herself traditional left New York for Christmas and New Year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds_   
_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads_   
_And mamma in her ‘kerchief, and I in my cap_   
_Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What none of the inhabitants of the house on Cobble Hill could have known was that there was a big surprise waiting for them all at Riverside Drive, locked away (in some kind) in the top loft. Two days before, the man once known to the world as Neal Caffrey had returned for the holidays – and maybe for good.

Over a year after faking his death during the final stage of their Pink Panther operation, Neal was more than determined to mend the wounds his apparently sudden demise had inflicted on so many people, especially on Peter, El, Mozzie, and, to a certain extent, Sara. But even though he already had some lengthy phone calls with both Peter and Mozzie no 24 hours after the news of Alan Woodford’s death were confirmed, Neal still wasn’t sure on how his two former best friends really were thinking about him and his quite literal return from the dead.

“Penny for your thoughts, Neal.”

He didn’t have to turn around from his spot by the balcony doors to know who had entered the room. And if Neal was honest for a change, he still couldn’t believe that Sara was really here, in New York, with him. When he showed up at her office in London one day, though in his line of work as art expert/head of security at the Louvre, he never, ever would have thought that Sara would surprise him. Not exactly with her reaction, but with the fact that she was far more forgiving than her usual demeanor would let on. Sure, they had spent more than one night in her London apartment with just as much as talking, had both spent a small fortune on their telephone bills, and had both their share of shed tears, but in the end, Sara was right on track with giving him and their relationship a second chance.

While Neal was lost in his own world, “Repo” had crossed the room over to his position, derailing his train of thoughts by putting her arms around his waist and leaning onto his back.

“Something’s troubling you, Caffrey, and I want to know what. Maybe I can help somehow.”

Neal couldn’t help but chuckle. If there was one thing that didn’t change with Sara over the years he knew her, it definitely was the fact that she hardly sugarcoated anything. Nine out of ten times, she opted for a more direct approach.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re relentless?” Neal asked with a smile while he turned slightly to look her in the eye.

“Yeah, more than one person.” Neal’s answer was just a raised eyebrow. “Started all the way back in high school,” she added matter-of-factly. “And before he and I became a couple, Bryan used to call me ʼbloodhoundʻ in the office.”

Neal didn’t answer her, but deep down, he was proud of his involvement in Bryan’s arrest a few years ago. He didn’t like the other man from the very beginning, mostly because he played with Sara’s heart. And while Neal knew that he hadn’t treated her the way she deserved either, he never, ever would have stepped down to Bryan’s level.

“So, you still haven’t answered my question.”

Another chuckle escaped Neal. Maybe Bryan wasn’t so wrong with the nickname…

“Yeah, I didn’t.” At last, he turned around to fully face her. “I’m a bit apprehensive about Peter, El and Mozzie.” Sara only raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue. “I mean, we talked a lot on the phone, but let’s just say that there’s a difference between talking on the phone and in person.”

“You want to be a part of their lives again, but you’re afraid that they won’t be as forgiving as I was, right?”

Neal gave her a light kiss on the tip of her nose, causing Sara to giggle.

“Exactly, Repo.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about them, if I were you.” Now it was Neal’s turn to raise an eyebrow, or in his case, sending both of them towards his hairline. “You already proved yourself worth of the life you’re leading now.” She put both her hands on his chest, right over his heart. “And even if Peter, El, Mozzie or anyone else wouldn’t accept you back in their lives, you’ve carved your own niche, so to speak.” Sara paused, covering her emotions with a deep breath. “And if you want, I’d like to be a part of that life. Be it here in New York, in Paris, London or anywhere else in this world.”

Once again, Neal didn’t answer her verbally. Instead, he pulled her flush to his body and kissed her with all his might.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_   
_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_   
_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_   
_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later, Sara and Neal were ready to head over to the Burkes. Both of them dressed to the nines; Sara in a dark blue cocktail dress and matching heels, Neal in a midnight blue suit with a light blue dress shirt. Descending the stairs to the ground floor, they were met by Gloria, June’s maid, who informed them that Gino, the cook, already had delivered most of the promised dinner parts to Elizabeth, only two bowls of salad and a large plate of Christmas cookies (most of them from Neal’s recipes) were remaining.

Putting the items in the trunk of the car and their gifts on the backseat, they finally got on the road. While Sara would “just” show up to the party, Neal had a little disguise in store, consisting of a complete chef costume. The plan was that Sara would introduce him as one of Gino’s aides, and once he was inside, he would de-mask himself.

35 minutes later, they finally had beat the downtown traffic and pulled up to the curb leading to Casa Burke. At one of the traffic lights, Neal had exchanged his suit jacket with the costume jacket, which caused Sara to chuckle.

“What’s so funny, Repo?” Neal tried to sound a bit irritated, but the broad smile on his face derailed that attempt in a heartbeat.

“You really have changed for the good, Neal.” Once again, all she got was a raised eyebrow. “The ʻoldʼ Caffrey would never have combined an expensive dress shirt with a jacket off the peg, even or especially when it’s gonna be part of a disguise.”

“Oh you would be surprised how many of my, alleged, cons were fought with equipment you grabbed in passing,” Neal answered good-natured, his eyes twinkling with just a dash of mischief.

“Well, one of these days, you’ll gonna tell me everything, every little detail about your former crooked ways.”

“Yeah, one of these days.”

Before Sara could continue their little verbal duel, Neal got out of the car and moved over to the trunk, pulling out the food containers. Sara did the same with their presents, and at long last, they were ready to ring the doorbell.

Before long, Peter pulled the door open, giving them both a shock for life, since he was, once again, wearing the ugly sweater Tina Mitchell gave him as a present so many years ago.

“Sara! Nice that you could make it!”

“Well, Peter, your wife told I’m somewhat like an honorary aunt to your son, and I’m intent on being involved in my ʻnephewʼ’s life.”

With that, Sara stepped through the doorway, Neal hot on her heels. Once inside, they were greeted by most of the guests, only Peter’s side of the family tree was a bit apprehensive. But before Peter could start to chew them out on it, Elizabeth joined them, instantly zooming in on Neal.

“Hi, Sara!” El hugged the other woman, but her gaze was already fixed on the man. “And who do we have here?”

“Oh, that’s one of Gino’s aides. I think Gloria told me it’s her cousin’s son, or something like that. I honestly didn’t really listen to her,” Sara explained with a shrug.

“Signora Burke, here are the rest of the foods, with the best wishes for a peaceful Natale to all of you.” Neal handed Elizabeth the containers before turning slightly to address Peter. “Signore Burke, do you mind if I use your toilet?”

Peter reacted to the other man’s request somewhat belated, since his mind was racing a mile a minute. Somehow, his gut told him that he knew this guy from somewhere, but try as he might, he couldn’t place him.

“Oh, sure. It’s the first room on the left up the stairs.”

“Mille grazie, Pietro.”

And with that, Neal was up the stairs, leaving Peter somewhat stunned behind. But before Peter, or anyone else for that matter, had the slightest chance to get their bearings about that strange guy, the doorbell chimed again. Once again, Peter went to open it – only to end up rooted to the spot when the door revealed Neal standing in front of him.

“What…? How…?”

“Cat’s got your tongue, Peter?” Neal said with a teasing smile. But that was all he got out before Peter pulled him over the threshold and into a bear hug.

“Hon, let him breathe, for God’s sake!” Elizabeth exclaimed, her voice laced equally with wonder and humor.

“Oh. Sorry,” Peter whispered while releasing Neal.

“Don’t be,” Neal got out through his suddenly constricted throat. He looked over to Sara, Mozzie and all the other guests before resettling his gaze on the Burkes.

“Merry Christmas!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_   
_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._   
_But I heard him exclaim, ‘ere he drove out of sight,_   
_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
